


Pick a Partner

by BoxLore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Short One Shot, The klance shipper jumped out of me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxLore/pseuds/BoxLore
Summary: Me Projecting onto my baby boy because thats how it be





	Pick a Partner

“I would like all of you to pick a partner for our next assignment!” The teacher called.

Lance picked his head up to look at Hunk. Unfortunately for him, Hunk and Pidge were sharing a look. 

Lance heart quenched and he looked away. It was fine. Hunk had other friends. So did Lance!

He glanced at Allura but saw her already paired with the new girl, Romelle. They seemed to be getting along splendidly. 

As a last ditch effort he glanced over at Keith and Shiro. Of course they were already paired together 

Keith catches his eyes and gives him a sympathetic look. Lance gave a tiny smile back. At least someone noticed him.

Well, there goes all his friends from this class.  
Lance sighed and put his head down. 

The assignment probably didn’t matter much. He’ll be fine. This happens all the time. He was always fine. 

Even Lance didn’t believe his own words as he sighed and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> a short oneshot of the school struggle


End file.
